


On the Hood of the Impala

by charlietango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Communication, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietango/pseuds/charlietango
Summary: Dean gets to respond to Castiel's confession while they lay on the Impala's hood in heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	On the Hood of the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post-canon fix-it because after the finale my brain was just flooded with possibilities. That's what this show always has been, hasn't it? Filled with possibilities for us fans to expand on. 
> 
> I just wanted Cas to be there. Didn't we all?
> 
> Title is a riff off of "On the Head of a Pin," one of my favorite episodes to this day.

Dean lays back on the hood, driver’s side, of the Impala. He has his hands behind his head, left leg bent. He looks up at the sky, idly watching some clouds go by. Thinking.

He’s not sure if Castiel can hear prayers anymore, being in heaven and all. But he tries anyway. He just thinks it at first, with all the longing he can muster. _Cas, if you can hear me, I wanna see you._ He waits. More clouds go by, but no familiar whoosh of Castiel’s wings.

Maybe if he says it out loud? He decides to go for a classic.

“Hey, Cas, could you get your feathery ass down here?”

He hears the _whoosh_ and sits up on his elbows. Cas is standing directly in front of him, a few feet away from the hood.

“Yes?”

Dean smiles. He lets himself fall back down and pats the space next to him that he’d intentionally left open.

“C’mere.” He puts his hands back behind his head and waits.

Cas climbs up next to him. He shuffles a bit, getting his trench coat in order. When he settles, Dean looks over and breathes out a laugh when he sees how formal Cas looks even laying down. His hands are folded on his stomach in front of him, legs completely straight so his feet dangle over the grill.

Dean expects him to say something, ask Dean why he called, but Cas just looks up at the sky. So he starts.

“I missed you,” Dean says.

Cas twiddles his thumbs. “I’ve been busy.”

Dean laughs. “I noticed. You helped, huh?”

“Yes.”

“It’s gorgeous, man.”

“It wasn’t just me-“ Cas starts, but Dean cuts him off with a look, silently telling him to _take the compliment, dumbass_. He gets the hint. “Thank you.”

Dean props himself up on one elbow so he can turn his body to look at the angel. He smiles softly down at Castiel.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” he says as he turns to look back at Dean.

Dean examines Castiel’s face and is overcome with emotion. Although angels don’t age, Dean feels as if he can see all they’d been through mapped out on this angel’s features. He can see every sacrifice in his worn skin, every shared laugh in the lines near his mouth, every longing look in the slant of his brows. Dean’s smile gets wider and the fluttering in his stomach gets more intense with the anticipation of what he’s about to say. What he should have said many, many times before this.

“I love you, too.”

Castiel’s eyes go impossibly wide. He looks like he’s about to cry.

“Really?” he barely gets out.

“Yeah,” Dean says, his own voice breaking. He lays back down.

“You changed me, too. You made me believe I was worth something. That I was worth something alive. Whenever I thought of living, of a future, you were there. I’d think about growin’ old, quitting hunting, settling down in the bunker. Sometimes I’d think about who would be there. Maybe Sam and Eileen would stay, but I wouldn’t be mad if they didn’t. You were always there, though. You’ve always been my future, Cas. And I’m sorry that future’s gonna have to be up here and not down there.”

After a moment, Cas says, “How does the phrase go? Better late than never?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughs, despite the tears finally falling down his face.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.”

Dean’s arms fall to his sides with relief. He’d finally said what he wanted to. What he needed to. Cas takes his hand and laces their fingers together. He squeezes, and Dean squeezes back. They were both happier than they’d ever been, and were quickly getting used to the feeling. It was all going to be okay.


End file.
